


Missing You

by starryeyed (kaylie153)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM, WAYV
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Hinted at markhyuck, M/M, Romance, day 3: distance, kun being a good partner, mentioned taeyong - Freeform, ten being sad, yukhei being a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/starryeyed
Summary: Ten doesn't get a lot of alone time anymore on tour with SuperM. So he takes the chances he can get to call his closest friend and confidante in private.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 255
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> No one else would write this when I asked for it so I wrote it myself!

Ten relaxed in his bed, holding his phone tight in his fist. Mark had left a bit ago, his laptop opened on a Skype call, cradled to his chest. He was going somewhere more private to talk with “the boys.” Ten didn’t bother to point out that the only “boy” on his screen was Donghyuck, bundled up in a sweatshirt that he  _ knows  _ was originally bought for Mark. 

Instead, he’d curled closer in on himself, and made a call to his own FaceTime buddy. 

They’d been sitting in comfortable silence, just breathing and watching each other. Ten could see it was still bright there, only 5 pm, compared to his 1 am. But he’d still tucked himself away in his room and answered Ten’s call. 

“How are you?” 

He sighed. It was the first time they’d talked since he had said hello. “It’s good. It’s nice to have Xuxi here, ya know?” 

He nodded, his eyes falling to Ten’s nose, before picking up to his eyes again. “I bet it’s nice to be around the other boys again.”

“Yeah. He’s loving having Mark around. And I missed dancing with Tae.” He let out a sigh, shifting to tuck a hand under his cheek. “He gets along with everyone so well.”

“Well, Yukhei is like that. Makes friends wherever he goes.”

“I wish I could be like that too. Sometimes I get so nervous talking to the others, I end up just shutting down. They’re not used to it, Taeyong and Mark and Xuxi.”

He laughs, making Ten find his squinted eyes through the screen. “They’re used to loud Ten, who doesn’t know when to stop teasing.”

Watching him laugh and joke, made a smile finally come to Ten’s face. It was quiet again. Ten pulled tighter into himself. He watched the other’s eyes drop, probably into his lap where his other hand lay useless and dormant. 

“Kun?”

He lifted his eyes to meet Ten’s, a small, soft smile pulling his dimple out next to his lips. “Yeah?”

“I miss you.”

A blush raced across his cheeks. “I miss you too, Tennie. But you’ll be home before you even know it.” Kun shifted on his bed, laying on his side with his head on a pillow, mirroring Ten’s position. “You’ll be home soon and then Yukhei will end up keeping the kids distracted long enough for us to cuddle in a locked room. At least 10 minutes of cuddles before they come looking for us.”

“Oh?” Ten’s eyebrows raise, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Just 10 minutes of cuddling? Nothing else?”

The blush deepens on Kun’s cheeks. Ten notices how his eyes seem to get darker, even through the phone screen. “Okay, a little bit of cuddling. And then maybe some kissing.”

“Mm, that sounds a bit better. Will we have time for anything else?” Ten bites down on his lip. 

Kun shifts on his bed again, his jaw clenching in frustration. “I’ll make sure there’s time. Enough time for both of us to—“

“Ten-ge!”

Ten lets out a squeak, nearly flinging his phone off the bed when Xuxi comes barreling into his room. He falls down on the bed, forcing Ten to sit up, and Xuxi gets one look at the phone before clapping his too-large hands together. 

“Kun-ge! I’ve missed you so much!”

“Hi, Yukhei.” Kun smiles fondly at their younger. 

“I didn’t know you guys were talking tonight.” He turns to Ten, his eyes wide and confused. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ten rolls his eyes, looking to Kun, who oh-so-helpfully shrugs his shoulders and smirks. “It was a last minute decision. And it’s so late, I thought you would be asleep by now.”

Xuxi shakes his head wildly. “Nope! I was looking for Mark, to see if he wanted a midnight snack with me, but he was talking to Hyuck and shooed me away.” 

Ten and Kun shared a meaningful look. 

The three of them talked for a bit more before it was just passing 2. Kun needed to go start dinner for the rest of the members, and Xuxi and Ten really needed to be sleeping. They said their goodbyes, promised to speak soon, and Kun was hanging up, a disappointed look on his face. 

Ten walked Xuxi back to his room, then stepped outside to see Mark still laughing quietly at his laptop. 

“You should come to bed soon. Donghyuck will be there tomorrow.”

Mark blushed and nodded furiously, hiding his face with the laptop. 

When Ten crawled back into his bed, he quickly called Kun back, waiting with bated breath that he might answer again. 

“Missing me again already?” He was still in his bed, sitting up straight, but still there, his hair kinda messy from laying on his side, and his beautiful smile that Ten craved to see on his bad days, good days, and all the days in between. 

“Always.” 

Kun’s eyes softened at Ten’s tone. “What’s up, baby?”

He wanted to melt into his bed. And kiss Kun on the mouth. “I didn’t get the chance to properly say goodbye with Xuxi here.”

Kun nodded for him to go on. 

He breathed. It’s not like he’s never said this before. But it felt a lot more intense with all their distance right now. Instead of whispered in heated moments in locked music rooms or quietly while they giggled in a shower, he’d be saying it openly with no actions driving it from his mouth. It would also be the first time he would say it first. But he meant it, and he wanted Kun to know that he meant it and he missed him and he— “I love you, Kun.”

That big, happy grin broke across Kun’s face and Ten thought he could die peacefully right here, right now if Kun was gonna look at him like that. Like he was so beyond happy. Like he was in heaven. 

Kun’s voice was a little strained. Ten worried he was getting sick. Then he saw the tiniest glisten of a tear run down his cheek. “I love you too, Tennie.” He cleared his throat, trying to clear out the emotions making a bubble in his windpipe. “Always.”

And Ten smiled just as brilliantly back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Twitter  
> Tumblr  
> Ship Tumblr


End file.
